


Happy Birthday, Lucia

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [5]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Art, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Central Park, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, New York City, POV Second Person, RPF, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic evening ends with a surprise gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Lucia

 

You look at your reflection as you sit at your dressing table, putting your earrings in. Hair in an elegant up-do, soft tendrils framing your face; not too much make-up but more than you usually wear and a simple but sexy black dress which shows just the right amount of cleavage and thigh without being too trashy. Behind you, in the mirror, you can see Norman slipping on his suit jacket, adjusting his sleeves at the cuffs. He looks amazing and you wonder how you got so lucky to have this beautiful man love you. He catches you looking at him and smiles, coming over to run his hands softly up your arms to your shoulders, bending to kiss the back of your neck. You sigh deeply.

"We don't have to go out, you know. We could just stay home and order a pizza... watch movies... drink some wine..."

"No way. It's your birthday, baby, I'm taking you somewhere special. End of story. Now, let’s go! Chop, chop!"

He takes your hand, pulling you from your seat and his eyes travel appreciatively down your body, taking in the way your dress clings to your curves and the way your high heels make your legs look. 

"You look ravishing," he whispers in your ear, planting a scratchy kiss on your cheek, before leading you out of the apartment.

Downstairs, he hails a cab and you climb in, not really listening to the address he gives the driver. You stare out the grimy window, watching New York fly by in a blur of buildings and traffic. You're excited to be out in the city but a small part of you is nervous about the night ahead. This is your first birthday you're celebrating with Norman and he was insistent on taking you somewhere 'fancy', as he put it, encouraging you to dress in your nicest clothes and talking about all the best places to eat in the city. And that's the part you're dreading, just a little, but you didn't have the heart to burst his excited little bubble by telling him you really don't like fancy restaurants and would much rather be wearing jeans and eating at a diner someplace. His happiness at planning your night was just so adorable that you smile just thinking about it. You turn to him, only to find him texting on his phone and you wonder who he's talking to on your night out.

"Sorry babe,' he says, giving you an apologetic shrug.”It's just work, checking on some things. I'm switching it off now, I swear"

He doesn't add anything else as he slips the phone back in his pocket and takes your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. Just then, the cab screeches to a halt and you get out into the noise and the heat of a summer night in the city. As the cab pulls away, you realize you're on the East side of Central Park and your mind tries to think where you could possibly be going as you're not really familiar with this area. Norman takes your hand once more and heads into the park, further confusing you. The sound of the city dwindles to a dull, far away blur as you head deeper in among the trees, following the main path until it opens out into a stone terrace and realize you're at the Bethesda Fountain, your favorite place in the park. Coming in from the East side had you totally turned around and you look to Norman, who's smirking a self-satisfied grin. You lightly punch his arm then rush ahead of him to stand at the edge of the fountain, watching the clear water cascade from the feet of the Angel of the Water. He catches you up, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind and resting his chin on your shoulder, his face next to yours. You cross your arms over the top of his, hugging him to you.

"You remember the first time we came here?" he says, softly against your neck.

You give a small laugh, remembering how you'd begged him to bring you here so you could sketch the fountain and then it had rained the whole day but he refused to be deterred, holding an enormous umbrella over your head so you could make your sketches, then sheltering under the terrace so you could finish them off. He'd sat, sprawled on the floor, legs spread out in front of him, slightly damp hair curling into the back of his neck, just watching the rain and the people passing by and before long your sketchbook was full of visions of him, the fountain forgotten. He'd braved the rain when you said you were hungry, running across to the ever-present hot dog vendor and bringing you back steaming dogs loaded with everything, wiping your chin with his thumb when you dripped a little ketchup and sucking it into his mouth. As the afternoon had turned into evening and the last few tourists who'd braved the rain left the area, he'd pressed you against the wall, his mouth hot on yours, kissing you until you were breathless, your body aching for his touch. 

"Hungry?" he asks, breaking into your reverie and your heart sinks a little once more.

"Sure," you reply, keeping your voice light. 

He kisses your cheek, then releases you from his arms, taking your hand and leading you away from the fountain... straight to the nearest hot dog cart where he orders two dogs, smothered in everything, laughing at the confused look on your face.

"What? You don't think I know you by now, Lucia? I know you don't want to have dinner at some fancy restaurant but the fact that you would just because I wanted you to, makes me love you even more."

He hands you your food and steers you back to the edge of the fountain to sit down. You laugh at what a sight you must look, both in your best clothes, eating hot dogs in the park. When you're finished you sit for a while, enjoying the evening air before Norman stands up, pulling you to your feet. He reaches into his pocket and hands you a quarter.

"Make a birthday wish baby."

You take it from him, close your eyes for a second and then toss it into the fountain. 

"So...?" he raises an eyebrow at you.

"I'm not going to tell you! Then it won't come true."

You nudge him in the ribs with your elbow and he nods, laughing as he wraps his arm around your waist and you walk together out of the park. He quickly hails another cab and you lean against him in the back seat, hand resting on his thigh as you snuggle in under his arm, laying your head against his neck. His thumb is stroking against your arm and you feel the familiar tingle starting to spread across your body that his touch always brings. It's such an innocent gesture and yet so intimate at the same time that you can feel your body become aroused just by his nearness. You reach up to angle his face to yours and kiss him gently on the lips, teasing them open with small darts of your tongue. His body responds to your advances and you can feel his breath quicken slightly in his chest and his muscles tense against your side. His tongue delves into your mouth, softly exploring your tongue with his and you hum deep in your throat, sliding your hand a little further up his thigh.

You aren't aware that the cab has reached your destination until the driver coughs loudly from the front seat and you break apart, blushing furiously. Norman pays him, tipping him well, and you step out of the cab into the heart of the city - Times Square. As always the sudden onslaught of visual stimulation takes your breath away as your eyes try to take in all the sights at once. Neon flashes from every storefront and gigantic billboards fight for space enticing you to Broadway shows or trying to sell you new watches and cars. You take Norman's hand and follow him as he crosses the street, weaving in and out of people like the native he is.

You see a few heads turn as you pass but even among the tourists, nobody really expects to see a celebrity walking around Times Square so nobody bothers him. He leads you past the bleachers atop the TKTS booth and heads towards the Marriott Marquis, guiding you in front of him through the revolving doors and into one of the glass elevators, pressing the button for the View Restaurant on the top floor. His body molds against yours as the elevator flies between floors until the doors open and you make your way out and head for the bar.

Drinks in hand you find a table close to the windows so you can watch the city pass as the restaurant revolves. This is another of your favorite places to be and you sink into the comfy armchair, enjoying the soft lighting and the gentle music playing in the background. Your gaze is drawn to the view before you, the city spread out like a silent maze, lights from the skyscrapers shining as far as the eye can see. You sigh contentedly, sipping your drink and turn to find Norman, head down, texting furiously on his phone. You feel a twinge of annoyance, and while you understand that he has to be available pretty much 24-7, it is your birthday after all. His head jerks up and, catching the look on your face, he hurriedly stuffs the phone back in his pocket.

"I thought you were switching that off?"

"I'm really sorry, baby, that's the last time I promise."

He has the decency to look a little guilty as he swirls his drink around in his glass and finishes it in one swallow. You turn your gaze back to the window, staring out into the dark until you feel his hand on your shoulder and you look up at him. He gives you a crooked smile and your heart melts, just as it does every time. He holds out a hand to you and, when you take it, he pulls you up into his arms, wrapping them around your waist and grinning down at you. His body is firm against yours and you can smell his scent as he squeezes you tight. 

"Ready for your present now, baby?" he asks.

You nod, smiling up at him and he bends his head to rub his nose against yours, making you giggle, before letting you go. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a white square of plastic with the Marriott's logo emblazoned on one side and waggles it in his fingers. It takes you a second to realize what it is and, when you do, your eyes widen.

"You booked us a room?"

"Yeah, I thought my woman deserved to be pampered on her birthday, so I figured what better way than a night in a luxury bed with all the room service she can handle."

You bounce up and down, causing him to laugh out loud, before you stretch up to kiss him hard on the mouth, one fist wrapping in his tie to pull him to you. After an intense kiss, he pulls back, eyes glittering with a look you know too well and you feel a familiar ache between your thighs as he takes your hand and practically races you to the elevator and down to your floor. Outside the door to your room, he stops abruptly and you almost walk into him. 

"Close your eyes," he says, coming around behind you and placing his hand over your face. You do as you're told and feel him reach around you to slide the keycard in the lock and open the door. He walks you slowly into the room, keeping a tight grip over your eyes while he kicks the door closed behind you. A few more paces and then he stops.

"I have one more surprise for you."

You can hear the laughter in his voice and, as he takes his hand away, you expect to see a cake or maybe a gift wrapped up waiting for you. What you don't expect to see is Sean, sprawled on the bed, naked apart from a colorful party hat perched over his manhood and a party noisemaker clamped between his lips which he blows furiously as you collapse into giggles, leaning against Norman to hold yourself up. 

"Surprise!" yells Sean, spitting the noisemaker across the room and holding open his arms to you. 

You throw yourself onto the bed next to him as he envelopes you in a huge, bone-crushing hug, planting wet kisses all over your face while you shriek and wriggle against him. You grab the party hat from his privates and toss it over your shoulder. He laughs loudly then loosens his grip a little to give you a proper kiss, hands tangling in your hair as his tongue works its way into your mouth, tasting yours before darting away again. You break the kiss as you feel Norman climb onto the bed and wrap around you from behind, spooning around your body. Somehow in the two minutes you've been occupied with saying hello to Sean, he's managed to strip naked and you're suddenly feeling overdressed. You elbow him gently in the ribs and he gives you a hurt look over your shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"For making me think your work was more important than my birthday when I'm pretty sure I can guess, now, who it was you were texting."

You slap away Sean's fingers which are desperately trying to find their way down the top of your dress and he makes a mock hurt noise before trying again the second your head is turned. Norman is giving you his sad face, bottom lip pouting out slightly but you can still see the mischief dancing in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you."

He takes your chin softly in his hand and bends over to plant tiny kisses along your jawline and at the corner of your mouth. You turn your body towards him as his lips glide over yours, brushing gently against them without actually kissing you. You feel Sean's hands caressing your body, working his way up and down your back and sides until his fingers find your zipper and he undoes it, pushing his hands inside to rub at your skin. One hand comes around inside your dress to pull aside your bra and expose your nipple to his eager fingers which roll and pull it until you moan quietly, hands splayed against Norman's chest. Norman's grip on your jaw tightens slightly as his tongue flicks out to wet your lips and you part them eagerly, breathing him in as his tongue teases your mouth. 

Sean works his way around to undoing your bra, tangling it around your arm as he tries to push it away for better access to your breasts. Sighing into Norman's mouth, you break his kiss and shake off Sean's hands to scoot down the bed and off the end, standing to let your dress fall to the floor with your bra. Wearing only your panties, you kneel on the bed, moving back into position between them. Their hands come up to meet you, touching eagerly at your skin as they lay you down again between them. Sean strokes your hair, smiling gently as he stares into your eyes before leaning in to kiss you, softly at first, then more passionately as your tongue finds its way into his mouth. Norman's hands have found your breasts and are gently massaging them, thumbs brushing against your nipples before his mouth takes over, teeth pulling gently against your skin as you arch your back up. 

One of Sean's large hands is pressed against the base of your throat as he continues kissing you deeply. You can feel Norman start to trail kisses down over your abdomen, licking at your hipbones, his hand running up the inside of your thigh until it presses against the outside of your panties. You gasp into Sean's mouth as Norman's fingers rub at you through the thin material, soaking it instantly. The ache you were feeling earlier intensifies as he runs a finger along the line of your clit and down to press your underwear into your wetness. His hand slides up and into the top of your panties where his fingers delve into your sticky juices, slipping inside you with ease and you buck hard against his hand. Sean pulls off from kissing you, first glancing down to watch Norman's hand inside your underwear and then looking up to watch your face as he fingers you.

"Do you like that, Lucia, huh? Do you like the way his fingers feel inside you?" he asks, almost in a whisper. 

"Yes... I... uuuhh..." 

You trail off into a deep moan as Norman curls his fingers inside you. Sean kisses at the hollow of your neck, sending sparks across your skin, his teeth lightly grazing you as he works up to your ear.

"Can I taste you?" he breathes into your ear and you moan louder, nodding your assent.

He trails his lips down your body, stopping to nip playfully at your breasts until he and Norman are either side of your hips. You watch as he takes a hand and places it over Norman's, withdrawing his fingers from your pussy and bringing them to his lips to suck one by one, while Norman's eyes close in ecstasy. You bite your lip, groaning at the sight, your pussy pulsing hard. When he's done, he releases him and licks his lips, smiling at you. Norman opens his eyes, a wide grin on his face and helps Sean to remove your panties, then they each take a knee, gently bending your legs up until your dripping pussy is open to them. Sean moves around in front of you, kneeling down and you can see his rigid cock bouncing as he gets into position between your thighs. Without hesitation, his fingers slide into your wetness as his mouth comes down to lap at your juices and you bite back a small scream. As his tongue flicks across your clit, he slides two fingers repeatedly into you, until you're breathing hard and rolling your hips to meet his hand. You reach out, flailing wildly and catch Norman's arm, pulling him up to you.

"I... I need... OMG... Sean! Fuck!... I want to... to..."

"What, baby? Anything you want."

"I want... I want your cock in my mouth... I... Uhhhh!!"

You pull harder on his arm, nails digging into his skin, until he shuffles up beside you, kneeling next to your head. You turn your face towards him, the sight of his leaking cock straining before you ridged with veins, making you even more aroused. Your hand reaches for it, grabbing it around the base as you slide your tongue out to lick the drops of pre-cum from the head. Norman throws his head back, yelling curses to the ceiling, before reaching out to carefully rest his hand on your head, fingers splayed in your hair. Your tongue rolls over the head of his cock, tickling the underside and then flattening to slide him further into your mouth where you hollow your cheeks and take him as deep as you can. Slowly at first and then moving his hips a little faster, he starts fucking your mouth and you hum against his cock with every thrust.

Sean's tongue is still working it's magic on your pussy and you can feel yourself still getting wetter as his stubble scrapes against your sensitive skin sending convulsions through you. He sucks your clit in between his lips and rubs his tongue against it until you want to howl. Your eyes flick up and you see Norman watching Sean eat you out and your body is suddenly overwhelmed by all the stimulation. Your blood thunders in your veins and you can't feel your toes as your orgasm starts to take you. You quickly release Norman from your mouth so you can let loose a series of small screams building to a crescendo as the full force of your orgasm rocks your body and your hips buck and twitch under Sean's mouth as he licks you all the time you're coming, teasing every last spasm from you until you collapse back on the bed.

You lay there, unable to move as you wait for the feeling to return to your limbs. Norman is sitting back on his haunches, cock still standing hard against his abdomen, as Sean comes up on your other side, playfully tweaking your nipple as he slides his hand up your body. You halfheartedly bat at his hand but you don't really care. 

"So... what now?" he asks, planting a sticky kiss on your lips. "We are yours to command, my queen."

You look from one to the other, reaching a hand out on either side of you to grasp their cocks and give them a slow stroke. Sean grunts with pleasure and you have an idea. 

"I want both of you, both in me at once. I want to feel you filling me as you fuck me together."

Sean looks at Norman, who shrugs and then moves in front of you, pulling you up into a sitting position as Sean gets behind you. Norman leans forward to kiss you, taking his time exploring your mouth until Sean clears his throat behind you and he pulls away, flipping Sean the finger over your shoulder. Sean gets underneath you until you are sitting against his stomach, your thighs straddling his as his arms take your weight, guiding your hips as you position yourself in line with his cock.

Norman reaches down, grabbing Sean's cock and fisting it a few times before guiding it into you as you angle your hips down to take in his full length. You can feel Sean tense beneath you but he doesn't move even when you squeeze your walls tight around him. He does however slap your butt cheek with one hand, hard enough that you know you'll have a red mark later. Norman moves closer in, lifting your leg to rest it up against his shoulder as he takes his cock in his hand and rubs the head over your clit a few times. You close your eyes for a split second and when you do, you feel him press into you, his cock stretching you to your limit as it fits against Sean's, who is cursing up a storm beneath you. Your eyes fly open and you look down to where Norman is buried balls deep inside of you, his face an intense picture of concentration. Experimentally you squeeze around them both and this time they both gasp, cursing out your name in tandem. At some unspoken signal between them, they both start moving, uncoordinated at first but soon matching each other’s rhythm as they pound into you. 

The sensation of both their cocks filling you, the thought of them rubbing against each other inside you, sends you into a frenzy and you start rocking your body in time with theirs yelling at them to fuck you harder, demanding that they make you come. They increase their pace, pulling almost out of you before slamming back in until all of you are a mass of sweating, panting, groaning bodies just heaving together. Your body starts to quiver from the strain of the position you're in and Norman tightens his grip on your thigh, moving you slightly. Like a chain reaction, the change in position causes Sean to suddenly shudder beneath you, clutching your hips as he comes hard, giving a strangled cry, tipping you over the edge as you clench and release around them both which in turn makes Norman give a few final thrusts and shoot his load into you too. 

You feel them both slide from you with a rush of sticky fluids as Norman releases your thigh and you slide off of Sean to lay beside him, Norman collapsing half on top of you. You flop a hand backwards onto Sean's belly, fingers grasping and he takes it in his, your other hand buried in Norman's hair as he uses your stomach for a pillow. You watch his head rise and fall as your breath starts to even out, Sean's thumb stroking the palm of your hand.

Nobody speaks because nobody needs to. Gradually, as you recover, you all shift position getting more comfortable. You turn on your side to face Norman, one leg hooked over his shin, head on his chest and Sean curls around behind you, his arm around your waist, reaching out to lay flat against Norman's stomach and his face buried against the back of your neck. Before long you feel his breathing deepen and you know he's fallen asleep as usual. You know him well enough not to take it personally. 

You tilt your head up to look at Norman who meets your gaze with a smile. Softly, so as not to wake Sean, he takes hold of your chin, his thumb stroking your cheek as he tips his head to kiss you. It's a slow, satisfied kiss, your lips moving gently together with just a hint of tongue. When he's finished, you sigh deeply, snuggling your head down against his shoulder, his hand still cupping your cheek. 

"So, did you enjoy your birthday, baby?" he whispers. 

"Absolutely." you reply.

"And your present?"

Sean mumbles something in his sleep and his fingers twitch for a moment against Norman's stomach before laying still again. You both giggle quietly and you slide your hand down to lace your fingers with Sean's.

"Of course."

You smile up at him.

"I guess wishes really do come true sometimes." 

 


End file.
